Many Paths
by Nalana
Summary: Trance reflects on while on her last moments aboard the Andromeda. !WARNING! Many spoilers for season finale part 2!


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or any of it's characters. I'm only taking them for a little bit. Thank you!   
  
WARNING!!!! **S-P-O-I-L-E-R-S** for the season finale! PLEASE don't read if you don't want to know!!! And if you do, I have put the warning up.   
  
Was it really only hours ago that we all stood together? Had it been four years? It seemed like yesterday when I was still nieve, that Rev Bem was making sure I double checked everything before stepping onto the Andromeda Ascendent.   
  
As I stood in the command room, my palms clinging to my precious plant, I tried to smile at the memories that fluttered over me. All the friends we had made, lost, and left to find their own destinies crossed my mind. And now, all our attempts would sink in vain. No, not in vain. With this plant there was still hope for a new future; a separate future.   
  
As many years as I have seen, there is still so much I have yet to experience. The silence of the normally buzzing room is a painful reminder of what must become. It reminds me of how oblivious I still am to so many aspects of life and the universe. I had so much time before, ages, but now the clocks were ticking.   
  
They had all looked to me for my predictions. My poor Harper, my best friend in this and any other life, seemed so utterly crushed when I could not tell him that we would come out of this without a scratch. Beka who was always so sturdy, seemed just as effected. I almost wish I could have given them a lie. Perhaps then their last hours would not have been spent in fret.   
  
Ironic, though, was that the one person I had told could escape seemed even more worried then those with pending deaths. Even I feel my life now slipping from my grasp as I come closer to my path; as Andromeda fires the rest of her missiles. I should have ignored my thoughts.   
  
Now, though, it was too late. They were all gone; I could sense it. Our ever-wired mechanic had been lost to the Magog, the last of my dear friends to leave. Rhade had fell protecting his love. Beka, had given her life for her friend. All noble causes shall never be known. And yet, something told me they'd be happy now.   
  
Harper would be openly drooling over Rommie, no longer afraid of being knocked out by her. Beka would be cursing at Tyr as they were reunited. She had been so mad at him, he had done terrible things. No one could truely blame him, though. He was up against the Abyss's temptation, after all. Rhade and his sweet Luisa will be able to live in perfect peace now.   
  
Soon enough, I too would join them. I'd wait in what there may be patiently. And then, when our Captain's time came, he would joining us. Once more we would sail off together. Our adventures would start all again. After all, those of Archology were right. Death was not the end.   
  
My fingers gently skimmed over my precious plant's leaves. This, my greatest sacrifice no longer seemed sufficient. It didn't seem great enough. I would give my life a thousand times over for people to live like they did on that small drifting world that now lay in ruins.   
  
Secretly, I wished in my heart that I had been able to join Dylan. I didn't want to be alone. But his journey was his own, and I had mine. I had great faith in him. He, however, is much less confident in himself.  
  
My stomach rattled as I remembered his farewell to me. He had told me it had been wonderful to know me, kissed me, and left. If only he knew, if only I could say. Tears bordered my eyes, threatening to fall. But, I had to be strong. Now, of all times, he needed to be so. If I faltered, his doubt would grow exponentially.   
  
My fears increased. Would he enter the Route of Ages at the correct time? Or shall we be together once more far before I had hoped? Who knows? As of late, I had many doubts about the validity of my premonitions.   
  
What if he was sent back to the beginning? Somehow, no matter, I knew that even if he did, I would not be joining them. My times were up.   
  
Would they miss me? True, all but Dylan -if even him- wouldn't even remember I existed. But, if they did, would they? I admit, my younger self could be testing, and who I am now can be trying with my ill omens.  
  
With any other group of people, I would doubt. But with them, I knew it would be so. Never before had I ever known a friendship so closely knotted. It was worth all the thrones in the universe.   
  
I do not wish to cause anyone pain, least of all him. But, we all knew this was the only way. Taking a deep breath, I let my soul loose.   
  
Dylan had said that he would not loose me to the darkness. SO, I would show the evil of this life my light. In these moments, I had never shined brighter as I now did in my true form. Within moments I had consumed the world ship.  
  
My final thoughts were of my friends, of their faces. My tears for the first time fell. IT was not for the loss of my life, but of theirs. My part was done. It all lay now in Dylan's hands.   
  
So bless, dear one.   
  



End file.
